ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Collin's Journey/Transcript
Transcript Act I (The movie starts with a camera view of Downtown City) *Collin's voiceover: Downtown City, home to 2 million people! And the LPS, the coolest pet shop ever! (camera goes to LPS where it's very busy) And the most-active pet shop than LEPS. (then camera goes to Collin) My name is Collin Brady, and i joined the LPS Pets like 7 months ago. I have a best friend, his name is Sunil Nevla. With him, Pepper, Mitzi, Harold, Fuzzlebutt, more pets and Blythe, my life became awesome. But one day, things are about to get... off. (Then, the camera goes to the Pet shop pets playing and revealing the logo) The Pet Shop pets were playong: Penny and Vinnie are doing their dance, Pepper is doing her jokes, Russell is busy organizing, Minka is painting, Harold and C. Cuddles are hanging out, Delilah and Zoe are singing, Mitzi is producing new scents, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt is exercising, and Sunil and Collin are playing video games. *Collin: I've got you this time sunil! *Sunil: We'll see about that! ( just then, Mitzi walks over. ) *Mitzi: Why hello y'all. *Collin: Oh, hey Mitzi. *Mitzi: Honey bunch, can you give a second opinion on my newest scent: Lemon Meringue Pie? *Collin: Sure. Lets see... er I mean, smell your newest creation. *Mitzi: You might want to stand back. ( Mitzi lifts her tail and and sprays a yellow colored scent ) Collin and Sunil: *smells the scent* Mmm, the smell makes me want a Lemon Meringue pie! *Mitzi: Glad you said it cause- *gives the pies to Sunil and Collin* You can have my pie! *Collin: Thanks! *Mitzi: Hey, i also made that scent that smells like Blythe and a scent smells like.... lasagna. *Collin: You do this a lot don't ya'? *Mitzi: Plenty. I do this all the time with Phil. *Collin: Who's Phil? *Sunil: Her owner. *Mitzi: Believe it or not, he can understand me and the others too. *Collin: He does? *Mitzi: Yes! No lie at all! *Collin: Cool! *Sunil: Yes. Indeed, cool. Then, the dumbwaiter noise is heard. *Mitzi: someone's comin' Blythe comes out of the dumbwaiter. *Blythe: Good morning, pets! *Pets: Hey, Blythe! *Blythe: Where's Collin? *Zoe: Hey, Collin! *Sunil: Mitzi has produced 3 new scents. Lemon Meringue pie, Blythe scent, and lasagna. *Collin: Hey guys. *Pets: Hey, Collin! *Blythe: That's great, Sunil! Mitzi, show us your 3 new scents! *Mitzi: Oh okay. Why not? Mitzi's tail rises as she creates her 3 new scents *Mitzi: First up, Lemon Meringue pie scent! ( the pets get a whiff of the the pie scent and are delighted ) *Mitzi: Now, for Blythe's scent. *Blythe: Er... uh... what now? ( Mitzi creates Blythe scent and everyone is impressed ) *Blythe: That smells just like me. *Sunil: Yeah, you smell like flowers and roses. Blythe smiles *Mitzi: Now, for the lasagna scent. ( Mitzi creates a nice lasagna scent ) *Pepper: Just like my uncle Nelson used to make. *Mitzi: We should have a stroll around town, it is nice out this mornin'. The pets leave LPS and walk around Downtown City. *Blythe: It kinda looks stormy today... but it's fine with me. *Sunil: Can we go to the park? *Blythe: Sure. They come up on a railroad crossing. The lights and bells activate and the gates go down. *Pepper: Train's coming. An ES-44 locomotive approaches. *Mitzi: Hey! It's Phil. *Phil: Hey, Mitzi! Phil waves to the pets as the train goes by After the train ended *Pepper: Well, that was short. *Mitzi: Yeah... at least we saw Phil... Let's go to the park. Then, Blythe and the pets went to the park where things gets a bit off. *Blythe: Have fun, guys! *sits in the bench* *Collin: Wanna play ball? Sunil: Sure! As Collin and Sunil play ball, a shadow of a black bear is seen. *Mitzi: Oh my goodness!! *Collin: What the heck! Collin and Mitzi shrugged. *Collin: Catch *throws ball at Sunil* Sunil: *catches the ball and he throws it, only for it to go to a black bear* *Black: Looking for this? *pops the ball* *Collin: Oh, no. *Sunil: Run! Sunil and Collin ran, but Collin trips over. Blythe finds out and calls the pets. *Blythe: Guys! Get to me now! Hurry! *sees Collin* Collin *Collin: Blythe! *rushes, but Black carries him* WHO ARE YOU?! *Black: (Grabs Collin) you're coming with me! *Mitzi: Collin! Hold your nose. Mitzi tries to spray Black. * Black: *dodges it* Ha! I have been sprayed before and i'm good at dodgin them! *Sunil: This bear, let Collin go NOW. *Black: Haha, i'll let him go... In the crate! *Blythe and the pets: *gasps* Collin gets placed in a crate and Black closes the crate. *Blythe: No! *Black: Say goodbye! *shoves the crate with Collin to the river* *Blythe: Collin! *Sunil: Collin! *Mitzi: Collin! Then, Blythe, Sunil and Mitzi tries to save him, but unfortunately, they weren't fast enough as the storm was too blowy that it quickly blew Collin away. *Black: Who's Collin-less now?! *Blythe: *punches Black* *Black: Ow!! Then, Blythe and the pets rushed back to LPS. *Blythe: *in tears* *Sunil: *sad* I can't believe i lost my best friend... *Pepper: Where's Mitzi. Pepper finds Mitzi crying her eyes out. *Pepper: Mitzi? *Mitzi: (crying) Collin is gone! This is all my fault. (continues to cry) *Pepper: (comforting) Oh Mitzi. It's not your fault Collin's gone! It's that black bear's fault! Hopefully, he'll come back one day. Please don't cry. Then, Blythe starts crying *Zoe: *comforts Blythe* *Pepper: What if he's ok...? (6 hours later and meanwhile, it is still stormy and Collin is still on a crate, but when he goes on a land, the crate flies off and breaks) *Collin: Huh? Where am i? I am no longer in Downtown City. *feels te deadly wind breeze* Oh no, i gotta find food and find a shelter. Collin then walks around, he did find some fruit and bugs , gathere up firesticks and finds a cave. *Collin: *ignites a fire* Ah... perfect. Still, where am i? *???: You're in the deadliest forest ever... New York Forest! *Collin: Who goes there?! *Bear: Me! *Collin: Ack! *Bear: I'm a grizzly bear, what do you expect? *Collin: Oh... who are you? *Bear: I am Grizzly Bear.... well, actually, i have no name. *Collin: *sarcastically* Oh, boy. I'll name you tomorrow. *Bear: Ok, good night. (Next morning) Collin wakes up with a bear riding him. *Bear: Good morning, meerkat! *Collin: Collin. and Good morning. *Bear: Ok, Collin. Breakfast time! *grabs fish* *Collin: *disgusted* *Bear: You hate fish? *Collin: I do like eating fish, but I HATE EATING fish! *Bear: Oh, come on. Open up and you'll- *Collin speeds off* like it? Ok, i learned he HATES eating fish, oh well, one for me. *Collin: *running away from him* Ha! I am so gonna need to find food! *stops and sees a apple tree* Yes! *Collin: *goes to the apple tree, and jumps, but fails* Collin tries to bash his head through the tree, but it's weak. Collin climbs it, but slips down. *Collin: *sighs* *???: *throws a rock at the apple and it falls down* *Collin: Oh... *looks around, seeing a shadow of a velociraptor* Huh? Then, a shadow of a velociraptor disappears. *Collin: *shrugs and walks with a apple* (Meanwhile) Mitzi is still sad that she created a new scent, a Rain scent, Sunil is still sad and Blythe is still extremely sad. Harold is comforting Mitzi and Blythe. *Harold: Guys, cheer up! Collin is not dead! *Mitzi: I hope not... *Blythe: Yeah.... *Minka: Hey, guys. I know one thing that would cheer Blythe up. Face-painting! *Blythe: Oh, i hope it works. *Minka: Ok, which face-paint do you want? *Blythe: Heart on one side, Dot on the other and stars on my cheeks *Mitzi: We can't just keep sitting here waiting for him to come back. We have to call someone and find him. *Sunil: Yeah. But who? *Mitzi: I think I might know. The scene cuts to a train back at the city's railyard. Phil is getting ready to go home. *Phil: ( Phone rings ) Yello'. *Mitzi: We need your help! You know Collin, the new pet that is Sunil's friend? *Phil: Yeah, why? *Mitzi: He got lost at sea and we cant find him. *Phil: ( Shocked ) Oh my. I'm getting a train. Get the pets, I'll be there in five minutes. *Mitzi: Toodles! *Sunil: How will he find him? (Meanwhile, at New York Forest) Collin has finished eating his apple, he threw the apple, but a snake appears. *Snake: Who gave you permission to throw apples at my place?! *Collin: Sorry. *Snake: you are going to pay for that. The 2 start fighting Collin: Who are you?! *Snake: I am the one who will end your life! *tries to bite him, but Bear defeats him* *Bear: Hey, Collin! *Collin: Oh, no... Not you again. *Bear: Don't worry. *Collin: Really? *Bear: Sure. So that Mitzi character you were talking about, his owner is driving a train to find you. *Collin: Yeah, so what? *Bear: There is no train tracks around here, so the only way outta here is by walking. *Collin: I live in Downtown City. *Bear: You do? The only way back there is to walk from here, the Jungle Forest, the Rainstorm Forest and finally, you're back at Downtown City. *Collin: Really? *Bear: Yeah. *Collin: Ok... i'll count you in. Collin and Bear walks off *Collin: So, should i name you? *Bear: Yes, please! *Collin: Hm... Breath? *Bear: No! *Collin: Blake? *Bear: Too moderny *Collin: Stinkybreath? *Bear: NO!!! *Collin: Wild? *Bear (now Wild): Wild? WILD?! I LOVE IT! *Collin: Ok, Wild it is! The scene cuts to a moving single Rp20bd engine ( railroad locomotive ). *Phil: So, Collin. Where did you last see him? *Sunil: Over by the park when a black bear put him in a crate and threw him into the river. *Phil: Where did the river take him...? *Sunil: Uh... i don't really know. *Phil: I'll look all over the world for him, ok? *Sunil: Uh... sure, that's fine with me? *Phil: Ok. *Mitzi: Good luck, Phil! Meanwhile back in the forest. They were about to leave the New York Forest to the Jungle Forest, they stumble across an wild polecat named Jake. *Jake: Hello. *Collin and Wild: *gasps* *Jake: Don't worry, i'll kill you! *Collin: Run! Collin and Wild runs with Jake following. *Wild: *grabs rocks and gives them to Collin* *Collin: *throws rocks* *Jake: *gets hit by a rock, and falls* (While running from Jake, they entered the Jungle Forest, but with Jake following) *Collin and Wild: Ah!!! But while running, they stumble across the 2 living velociraptors and they roar. *Collin and Wild: Huh? *runs passes them while the 2 velcoiraptors defeat Jake* Then, Collin and Wild trips over. The 2 stare at the sky as the 2 velociraptors look down at them. *Bite: Are you okay? *Collin: Yeah... *Flare: Sorry about that. *Wild: It's okay. *Bite: I'm Bite. And this is Flare. *Flare: Hello. *Collin: Uh... My name is Collin. *Wild: And my name is Wild. *Flare: Pleassure, to meet you, Collin and Wild. *Bite: I was going to say that! *Flare: Well, it's too late now. *Bite: No! *Flare: Yes it is! Bite and Flare starting fighting till their father, Scar (also a velociraptor), came. *Scar: Stop fighting, young men! *Collin: What are you guys doing here anyway? *Scar: We have went into hiding when a bear named Black, was going to expose our existence into the world. He has tried to be famous and rich many times, but Collin and Littlest Pet Shop has kept him from it. *Collin: That's sad. I just want to get back to the pet shop. My friends are going nuts to find me. *Scar: Worry no more my friend, we will help you. *Bite: We know our ways through this forest. It will be a big help. Act II Meanwhile, back on the train. *Mitzi (on phone): What are you starting with? *Phil: I am staring with Korea. Though I really dont think he ended up here. *Mitzi: Wait a minute. (Remembers the incident). Phil, where does the Downtown City park river lead to? *Phil: Oh that's easy. It leads to the rainstorm forest. There used to be an old train track through there.... I don't really know. *Mitzi: (gasps). Then that's where we need to go. *Phil: Ok! *Black: I don't think so! *throws Phil out of the train* I'll find them. *Phil: Stop the train NOW!! Come back heeeeere! *Black: Never! The train leaves. *Phil: Aw, come on! THAT'S THE ONLY TRAIN WE HAVE AND WORST OF ALL, THE TRAINS IN KOREA DOESN'T GO SOMEWHERE ELSE BESIDES KOREA!!! I have to get to the airport. Sorry, Collin... But I'm afraid you're on your own. Good luck.. (Back at Collin) *Collin: I thought you guys were extinct! *Bite: Dad was frozen during the extinction. *Scar: But we came back to life. We are the only Velociraptors on the face of the earth. *Wild: So, does anyone know? *Scar: Yeah, my wife sadly died. *Wild: I'm sorry about that. *Scar: It was a long time ago. We don't have much time, if we want to get get you home, we must leave now An airplane lands at the Downtown City International Airport. Phil came out sadly. *Phil: *calls Mitzi* hey, Mitzi. Black took the train. *Mitzi: Uh oh... *Phil: Oh my god. I know where he's headed. Phil spots a heavy snowplow. He hot wires it and drives off. *Phil: Hold on, Collin. I'll find you. Back to Collin 6 hours later. *Collin: We made it to the end of the forest. I'm almost home! *Wild: Yeah! Can someone add lines please? Thanks! Act III Black: I don't think so. Collin: Black! Wild: You sorry son of a bi- Collin interrupts Wild Collin: Wild! Language! Wild: Sorry. Collin: For goodness sakes Black, just let us go. Black: Why in the hell-o would I let you go? Also, how did you know my name's Black? Collin: Phil Black: Oh, that moron. I stole that guy's train, that's kinda how I got here. and how did you know him. Collin: One of my friends. Black: Oh, ok. If you want to see your friends again... You gotta survive the storm coming right now! Bite: Never! *he and Flare attacks Black while Collin, Wild and Scar try to go to the other side, but Black becomes powerful by the time Scar goes to the other side* Bite and Flare rushes to the other side with their father while Wild starts attacking Black. Collin: *sees the strong wave coming* Scar, Bite and Flare: JUMP!!! Wild: Jump! Black: No! Collin: *jumps to the other side* Wild: Collin!! You did it! Black: What?! Wild: *throws Black at the rocks, injuring him* Wild: Hurry, before the storm comes. Collin, Wild and The velociraptors rushes off the forest fast, but an injured Black goes back to Phil's stolen train and drives with them sneakily. Phil came to the rainstorm forest. Phil: I gotta find Collin. Phil tries to find Collin, but he thinks he died. Phil: Oh no.... He's dead.... *sighs sadly* I wasn't fast enough *leaves the rainstorm forest sadly, but what he doesn't know about that he IS coming home and calls Mitzi and her friends* Mitzi? Sad news.... Collin's dead. He was killed in a storm. Mitzi: What?! No... *starts crying* Phil: Yeah... I am coming home... See you soon. *hangs up* Mitzi: Guys... Collin died. *Angrily drives her fist into a wall* The pets and Blythe gasped. Blythe: Collin is gone?! *starts sobbing nonstop* Sunil: My best friend's gone.... *starts crying* Mrs. Swinney: My pet's dead? *tears filling* Then, Blythe, the pets and Mrs. Swinney grieved about Collin's 'loss'. (Meanwhile) It was nighttime now and Collin and his new buddies are camping out. Scar: Hey, Collin, can I tell you the story? Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas